A Man After Midnight
by BadFriendsDuo
Summary: Arthur esta aburrido un viernes por la noche.Ademas se siente solo porque desde hace un mes que termino con su ex y extraña tener a alguien con quien estar despues de la medianoche,y no precisamente conversando.Pero eso esta apunto de cambiar... UsUk! (Principal)AlemaniaxItalia,EspañaxRomano,JaponxGrecia,ChinaxRusia. AU


YAY!~Bueno, aquí está el fic :D Es solo la introducción luego en los próximos capítulos habrá lemmon:3 mucho, mucholemmon;3

**Disclai****mer:**Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya.

**Enjoy!**

Arthur suspiro y poso su barbilla en su mano levemente. Miro el reloj. Eran las 7:32 p. m apenas y ya estaba de lo más mas que la noche anterior.Y que la noche anterior a esa,al igual que todas las noches anteriores de ese mes. Había estado totalmente abrumado por el trabajo y cuando llegaba a casa por la noche, justo cuando pensaba que podría estar en los brazos de alguien y entregarse a el, recordaba que se encontraba es,ya hacia un mes que había terminado con su ultimo novio,y cuando llegaba a casa a descansar se encontraba solo en su cama,sin unos brazos que le dieran calor y unas manos que lo acariciaran o un pecho sobre el cual un mes había soportado todo esto. Miro el reloj denuevo.7:33 y aun no encontraba nada que ñaba estar con alguien,no con su ex,el era un idiota,pero si con alguien con quien estar después de la medianoche.

Feliciano empujo la puerta de su departamento y se desplomo en el alfombrado noche anterior había tenido el animo para llegar hasta el sillón,pero esa noche tenido un dia muy estresante y apenas y había alcanzado a tomar el metro para llegar a levanto como pudo y llego hasta la cocina para buscar algo que lo despertara. No quería pasarse la noche del viernes de todo,había trabajado duro esa semana y quería tener algo que lo primoridial era como iba a poder mantenerse despierto esa noche,estaba muy cansado y no quería quedarse dormido. Sacó una bebida energizante del refrigerador y miro el reloj de la cocina, mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

-Mmmm.7:32,supongo que pudo hacer algo todavía.

Y no lo dudo,corrió hasta el teléfono y marco el número del único que sabía estaría despierto y en la misma situación que él.

Romano dio otra vuelta en la cama y su mirada fue a parar en el reloj.7:34 y aun no podía dormirse,lo cual era perfectamente razonable puesto que el no tenía ni una pizca de sueño y además eran apenas las siete y media un viernes por la única razón por la que había decidido irse a la cama era porque no tenía nada más que hacer. "Mierda,que aburricion."pensó."Viernes por la noche y no tengo nada que tan solo tuviera… " En ese momento se detuvo y se llevo las manos al rostro con frustracion. "Maldición!¡Sueno como toda una zorra desesperada!" Suspiro sin quitar las manos de su admitirlo pero encontraba algo es que toda la semana había intentado hablar con la chica que se sentaba en el escritorio de enfrente del suyo en la linda,de pelo rubio y ojos verdes y le gustaba un realidad solo quería tener algo con que que rompió con su ultimo novio y lo echó de su departamento tras descubrirlo con una prostituta bielorrusa en su propio hogar,tenia que admitir que ahora la cama se sentía mas vací ñaba tener unos brazos fuertes que lo abrazaran en la noche y,claro,alguien que se lo cogiera como a el le gustaba."Idiota bastardo¿cree que puede traer a cualquier puta a mi casa y pasar inadvertido?" pensaba mientras volvía a mirar el minuto se sentía mas aburrido.Y su aburrimiento no iba a hacer que el reloj corriera mas rapido.

Kiku abrió la puerta de su hogar y dejo caer su mochila y sus cosas en el ía tenido un día muy ajetreado en la universidad y se sentía feliz de haber llegado a casa. Miro el reloj que descansaba en el mueble al lado del sillón de su sala. Eran las ía terminado todo su trabajo rápidamente y había llegado más temprano de lo normal a había mudado hacia un mes y estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para adaptarse y también había tenido que desempacar el mismo y aun no había terminado de acomodar lo que había en el resto de las cajas ,así que estaban tiradas por ahí en su nuevo departamento y toda la semana había tenido que quedarse hasta tarde en la universidad o había estudiado todo el día y parte de la noche y no había tenido tiempo de terminar de en fin,había llegado el fin de semana y pensó que tal vez podría terminar de desempacar todo al pensando en eso cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Buenas noches,en que puedo ayudarle?-dijo Kiku contestando el teléfono.

-Ve!~-escucho y dedujo quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Feliciano!¿Como estas?

-Bien¿y tu?¿Ya terminaste de instalarte?

-No.-suspiro en el teléfono.-La verdad no he tenido tiempo de hacer casi nada aparte de estudiar.

-Estuviste ocupado casi toda la semana otra vez¿cierto?-le pregunto alegremente.

-Si,algo asi.

-Necesitas relajarte,no crees?Yo también tuve mucho trabajo y se qué nos ayudara!-dijo con un tono picaro en su voz.-Salgamos!Creo que se a donde podemos ir._Andiamo_,Kiku,hace mucho que no salimos juntos y desde que te mudaste no me has llamado ni una sola vez.

-Debí haberte llamado,lo siento.-Le respondió Kiku con una amabilidad típica en el.-Pense que estarías sabes,desde que… él se mudo.-Le dijo tratando de tener tacto en sus palabras.

Feliciano guardo silencio por un momento. Miro el reloj de nuevo. Sintió como una corriente de sentimientos confusos se expandía por su quería recordar en esos momentos y no iba a hacerlo.

-No hablemos de eso ahora.¡Vamos!Ven ahora mismo¿No me digas que tienes algo mejor que hacer?-Le respondió.Su tono de voz se había apagado un poco pero aun sonaba decidido a hacer que Kiku lo acompañara esa decidido a salir esa noche,a no resignarse a pasar el resto de su vida lamentándose por el iba a pasar otra noche solo con sus recuerdos,no de nuevo.

Kiku miro el reloj cambiar de un minuto a podía dejar a Feliciano solo,no después de todo lo que había sucedido el mes pasado. Miro sus cajas de mudanza y volvió a mirar el reloj soltando un suspiro.

-Está bien.-Le respondió, mientras se olvidaba de desempacar y de todo lo demás. Si iba a salir en contra de su voluntad,por lo menos debía disfrutarlo y relajarse.

Yao llego a casa totalmente ía sido otro dia como cualquier otro:aburrido,cansado,lleno de trabajo en la oficina,donde lo único que hacía era llevarle papeles que firmar a su jefe o café o cualquier otra cosa que se le ofreciera, mientras Yong no deja de fastidiarlo rogándole que le deje invitarle un trago después del trabajo y manoseándolo por todas partes.Y si no es Yong es cualquier otro empleado de la oficina que quiere sexo o porque lo confunden con una chica,pero tenía que pagar el alquiler de alguna forma¿o no?

Se sentó en la cama y miro el reloj. "7:34 p.m." leyó.Estaba harto de la rutina y harto de que cada dia,cuando llegaba a casa después un arduo dia de trabajo donde se la pasa conviviendo con un monton de idiotas que creen que porque están tan desesperados por tener sexo que creen que Yao se los dara,se encontraba solo sin nadie que no quisiera acercarse a el solo por sexo,alguien con quien pasar la noche,que lo tomara entre sus brazos en la cama,que lo llenara de caricias en la que lo ayudara a auyentar la soledad,que lo rescatara de las sombras,que le diera amor a la medianoche.

* * *

Bueno gracias por leer~ Si les gusto manden sus reviews,me hace muy feliz que lo hagan:3 acepto de todo: felicitaciones,recomendaciones,tomatazos,acoso sexual,amenazas de muerte lo que deseen;3 xD si quedo muy horrible háganmelo saber TwT bueno, me despido! Pastaa!~ xD -se sube a su Nyan cat y se va volando dejando una estela de arcoíris-


End file.
